One Step for
by livdunham
Summary: Entre el amor y el odio hay un solo paso, pero ¿es amor u odio lo que sienten B/B el uno por el otro? Siendo huérfanos y compartiendo vidas similares sus principios chocan pero sólo un paso lo definirá todo.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, vengo con otro fanfic, la verdad es que tenía la idea de este hace muuucho tiempo pero no me atrevía a escribirla y menos publicarla, pero una noche se me ocurrió todo de una y dije ¿por qué no?, es una historia diferente pero a la vez similar, espero que les guste y **cualquier comentario los espero en los reviews**, besitos :*

Era irremediable, pero ya no podía llamar a ningún lugar _casa _y tampoco permanecía lo suficiente en una familia como para llamar a su círculo como tal.

Desde un principio supo que su vida jamás iba a volver a ser la de antes, sin sus padres se sentía vacía, sobre todo ahora que sabía la verdad de las cosas, o eso creía ella.

Mientras hacía su maleta recordó la primera vez que empacó sus cosas en su propia casa, la angustia la invadió por completo pero se tragó el nudo que se había formado en la garganta; no quería llorar, no quería que aquellas personas pensaran que se encontraba triste por dejarlos, pues no era así.

Estaba cansada se ir de lugar en lugar, de creer que por fin había acabado todo y al día siguiente tener comenzar de nuevo. Era ahí cuando la decepción venía.

Por suerte para ella, había cumplido el límite de traslados de residencias y debido a su edad, ya no podía dejar una escuela para comenzar en otra, por lo que esta era su última vez empacando su ropa y subiéndose al auto de los servicios sociales.

-Temperance Brennan –dijo la mujer tras el escritorio mientras ingresaba sus datos al computador-, esta es la última vacante de este lugar –le sonrió, pero la muchacha no le respondió la sonrisa

El lugar era acogedor, las paredes eran de madera con un suave barniz café, un amplio comedor y millones de habitaciones compartidas entre el segundo y sexto piso.

Había dos edificios de altura, uno eral el de los chicos y el otro de las niñas, separados por un amplio patio con una cancha de césped, una fuente y árboles, los otros dos edificios de sólo dos pisos eran los baños.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Temperance, viendo que el lugar estaba casi desierto

-En la escuela, hay tres escuelas alrededor del área donde a cada una se envía cierto número de personas, la tuya es Princenton High. Deben estar por llegar los buses.

Se detuvieron en la tercera puerta del pasillo del sexto piso, la habitación parecía medir kilómetros y parecía contener miles de literas, todas perfectamente ordenadas con posters en las paredes de distintos grupos y gustos.

-La tuya es la de allá –indicó la cama inferior de una litera al lado de la ventana-. Puedes dejar tus cosas en la cómoda que está a los pies de la cama, la compartes con otra niña –la mujer volvió a sonreír y se marchó.

Temperance la vio caminar, alejándose de ella, dejándola sola en medio de esa selva de madera. Suspiró.

Sabía, por experiencia, que convivir entre una multitud de estrógeno no era bueno, a menudo se creaban conflictos por estupideces mayoritariamente superficiales.

_Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin pisca de sueño en ellos, no había sol fuera de la ventana, sólo una capa de nubes cubriendo el celeste del cielo por la mañana. No nevaba pero hacía frío._

_Parecía que el clima reflejaba su estado de ánimo, no quería bajar las escaleras, ya sabía lo que encontraría ahí: silencio y soledad. _

_Sus padres no habían regresado, no podía escuchar las carcajadas de su padre y de Russ subiendo por las escaleras, ni tampoco el delicioso olor a wafles desde la cocina que hacía su madre cada mañana._

_Sin embargo la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, lo que la extrañó, pues no recordaba haber salido durante la noche, Russ se había ido a la cama antes que ella y recordaba haberla cerrado antes de apagar la luz. _

_Por alguna extraña razón creyó que su madre la había dejado abierta al haber ido a chequearla por la noche, lo que significaba que había vuelto…_

_Bajó las escaleras mientras se hacía un moño en el cabello, todo parecía normal, no se escuchaban las carcajadas ni olía el aroma a comida servida en la mesa, vino la decepción, pero algo había cambiado, bajo el árbol estaban los regalos de navidad._

_-Volvieron –dijo esperanzada con una sonrisa que casi rompe su cara_

_Corrió a la habitación de sus padres, nada, a la cocina, nada, los baños, nada, Russ tampoco estaba en su habitación, el garaje estaba vacío. La habían dejado sola en esa casa…_

_Sentada en el sofá de la sala, queriendo no mirar los regalos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas, la impotencia y la angustia estaban dominándola por completo, sus padres no habían regresado, ni siquiera para navidad y estaba segura que jamás lo harían._

_El ruido de un motor de auto la hizo abrir la puerta de entrada y ver a Russ saliendo de él con un sobre en la mano._

_-¿Russ? –preguntó. No era día de ir a la escuela ni de trabajar_

_Russ se volteó a mirarla y se quedó petrificado. Al segundo después caminó hacia ella y limpió sus lágrimas suavemente con su mano mientras los azules ojos de su hermana lo seguían en cada movimiento._

_-¿A dónde vas? No vale la pena buscarlos, hermano, no creo que los…_

_-Tempe –la interrumpió-, no voy a buscarlos_

_-¿Entonces?..._

_-Debo irme, no puedo… estar acá_

_-¿Vas a dejarme? _

_-Lo siento –la observó a los ojos, su mirada penetraba y podía percibirse su disculpa y dolor-, haré que alguien venga por ti, lo prometo –besó su frente por unos segundos, le entregó el sobre y se dirigió a su auto_

_-¡No llames a servicios sociales, Russ! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! –gritó Temperance, llorando desconsoladamente, viendo a su hermano marchar._

_Día tras día esperó la furgoneta negra de servicios sociales, pero no venía. Continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, despertaba, comía algo rápido, esperaba el bus, iba a clases y cuando volvía a casa ignoraba los regalos y el árbol de navidad. _

_Ya nadie gritaba "marco" por la ventana de su salón de clases y a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la soledad, se sentía más sola que nunca. Ya nadie se preocupaba si ella se encontraba bien o no, extrañaba los ojos de su madre y las risas de su padre mientras jugaban a las cartas._

_Parecía que todo el mundo había quedado sumido en un silencio total, que los colores no eran los mismos, todo parecía en blanco y negro, que sus pies se arrastraban al caminar. _

_Una furgoneta la esperaba después de la escuela y de ella bajó una mujer vestida de negro, la acompañó a su habitación para que empacara sus cosas y antes de dejar su casa, guardó en una bolsa de basura los regalos de navidad y se los llevó. _

_Le prometieron encontrarle una familia pronto y que sería permanente su estadía con ellos, pero jamás le hablaron sobre el largo camino que eso llevaba. _

_10 familias, 3 establecimientos de los servicios en dos años, a cuales ninguno pudo jamás llamarlos casa._

Deshizo los pensamientos, no valía la pena volver al pasado cuando por fin el presente estaba volviéndose concreto. Quizá haber llegado hasta acá había sido bueno para ella, una residencia permanente hasta que fuera su cumpleaños y lograra salir del sistema por su cuenta.

Abrió su libro de anatomía y comenzó a leer.

Absorta en su lectura, no notó que el patio había comenzado a llenarse de gente, todos eran niños de distintas edades, entre diez y quince años, al parecer el lugar dónde podían convivir niños y niñas era el patio y el comedor, algunos corrían, otros se acostaban en el césped a ver las nubes o a hacer sus tareas de la escuela, otros entraban al comedor por almuerzo y otros jugaban a la pelota.

Parecía que ella era la única de su edad ahí, pero no tenía cómo saberlo, la mitad de ellos estaba en ese lugar y la otra mitad esparcidos por los edificios.

-¡CUIDADO! -Alguien gritó y se hizo el silencio, Temperance no levantó la vista para observar lo que pasaba, pero de un minuto a otro, todo se quedó completamente negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Es cortito, espero que les guste.

Al comienzo todo era oscuridad y un sonido infernal, nada era visible; luego vino la desorientación y después una borrosa imagen de dos personas abrazadas que subían y bajaban, cuando la claridad llegó a su mente, reconoció estar sobre un columpio y que aquellas dos personas eran sus padres.

Una alucinación se dijo, porque es obvio que no puede ser verdad. Me volví loca ¿pero cómo?

Sin enviar órdenes algunas a su cuerpo, bajó del columpio y caminó hacia sus padres y a centímetros pudo percibir el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de su madre, un aroma cítrico y refrescante; el usual perfume que solía llevar.

Su padre la observaba con sus profundos ojos azules y le sonreía mientras despeinaba su cabello, detrás de ellos, estaba Russ esperándolos en el auto.

De pronto todo se volvió blanco, pero veía una masa de colores brillantes, mezclándose el azul del cielo con el verde del pasto en conjunto con el resplandor que emanaba del auto de Russ. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia la luz.

No, no lo hagas se ordenó sabes lo que dicen de caminar hacia la luz… Pero se equivocan, después de la vida, no hay nada y no quieres vivir en la nada ¿verdad? Quieres encontrar a tus padres, quieres volver a sentir el aroma de tu madre y ver los profundos ojos de Max ¿cierto?

Pero nuevamente sus piernas no reaccionaban a sus órdenes, continuaban caminando hacia ese cegador resplandor blanco. El ruido volvió.

Alguien hablaba, pero sus palabras eran ininteligibles, algo así como cuando alguien pone una grabación a la mínima velocidad. Otra vez luz. Confusión. Calor.

Trató de correr, porque a pesar de haber estado aturdida en esa rara alucinación, le gustaba, quería permanecer de nuevo con su familia, por fin estaba completa otra vez, y todo era tan real… El perfume, la sensación de ver los ojos de su padre, los colores, el viento en su cabello al estar en el columpio. Quería morir.

-Temp… ¡Temperance! –gritó alguien, como si hiciera fuerza contra algo

-Tómala del otro brazo –ordenó otra voz

_¿Tomarla del brazo? _Preguntó pero nadie contestó.

Ahora no veía nada, la luz había desaparecido y el sonido irregular también; fue ahí cuando notó que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Parpadeó y notó que su cuerpo se convulsionaba sobre una superficie blanda y rígida.

Alguien la sujetaba de ambos brazos, parpadeó. Ahí estaban, dos personas de pie, una a cada lado, observándola acaloradas.

Dejó de removerse con brutalidad.

-¿Temperance? –preguntó la mujer de la segunda voz, una enfermera al parecer, pues llevaba bata blanca

Brennan no dijo nada, sólo frunció el entrecejo debido a la brillantez de la luz del techo.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –insistió

-No… -contestó con la voz seca. Y era verdad, no la conocía pero no se debía a alguna falla en su cerebro, todo estaba bien, pero a esa mujer jamás la había visto en su vida

-Oye, lo siento –esa voz sonaba familiar, había sido la primera en hablar y la última en escuchar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro-, estábamos jugando y…

-Tu pelota dio contra mi cabeza, sí, lo sé… muchas gracias –se puso de pie de a poco sujetando la compresa de hielo en su cabeza, el tono había sido cortante, igual que la mirada que le dedicó al verlo ayudándola a bajar de la camilla

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó algo irritada

-Eh… ayudándote –contestó el muchacho, desconcertado con la pregunta

-No necesito ayuda de nadie ¿ya puedo irme? –preguntó a la enfermera

-Sí, sólo no te agites ¿de acuerdo? Y trata de descansar, si te duele la cabeza, debes venir –indicó

Temperance asintió, dejó la compresa en la camilla y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a la habitación, estaba atestada de niñas, pequeñas y otras ya grandecitas, que la observaron con preocupación.

Claro, todos debieron haberme visto siendo impactada por la estúpida pelota.

Volvió a retomar el libro que leía y se aisló del mundo a pesar de que el estruendo que la rodeaba era ensordecedor.

-Deberías disculparte –comenzó Ryan, al ver que su amigo no hacía nada más que observar la nada

-Ya lo hice y ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase, estaba molesta

-Bueno, si a mí me llegara un balón en medio de la cara también me enojaría con quien lo lanzó –rió

El otro muchacho lo observó con el seño fruncido, no encontraba lo gracioso.

-Pero al menos sería un poco más amable si alguien viene con una disculpa ¿verdad? –volvió a observar un punto fijo en medio de la nada

-Oye, deja de pensar en eso, vamos a…

-Ve tú –interrumpió-, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos

Ryan negó con la cabeza y se marchó. Sólo una vez había visto a su amigo de esa forma y no deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, pues la última vez las cosas no fueron del todo buenas. Pero no pidió explicaciones, Seeley era muy cuidadoso en no cometer el mismo error otra vez, había aprendido su lección y ahora caminaba con cautela.

Él continuó bajo el árbol, observando, pero no observaba la nada, observaba el sexto piso, como si en algún momento vislumbraría algo que le gustara a través de los cristales.

Observó el celeste del cielo y el color del agua en la fuente, las tonalidades de azules en los dibujos de los niños en el corredor, pero no había uno que se igualara o comparara como el de ella, esos ojos azules penetrantes y enfadados con esa voz apagada.

No supo cuánto estuvo ahí de pie sin hacer nada, olvidando las sensaciones de las cosas y personas que lo rodeaban, olvidando la hora que era y que debía subir a estudiar para un examen de álgebra que tendría en unos días; él parecía flotar en un abismo.


End file.
